A promise
by LilyNightShade
Summary: This is a headcannon about Foxface's time in the arena. It includes the suicide theory which is why I have rated it T, I hope you enjoy.


Foxface head cannon about her time in the arena.

The morning of the reaping dawned bright and clear. District 5 is a vast city. We produce power, power is essential for the whole of Panem. The city is large with lots of families which means that there are lots of children. I hoped that this would be in my favour and that as there is a very low chance of being reaped I would not be picked.

But I was.

My mother cried so hard into my shoulder when she saw me. I was all my mother had left so I promised her, I promised her I'd come back.

I lied.

I stayed away from the other tributes, keeping myself company. I studied the plants table; I knew a lot about plants as it was mine and my mother's favourite past time. I was far from confidant that I would come out of this alive. I'm fairly skilled at school; I've always been at the top of my class. Maybe, just maybe I had a chance.

I was wrong.

My time in the capitol came and went. I studied every tribute from afar looking at who was weak and who would be a challenge. I had my tactics; I would be sly and elusive like a fox. I would receive a low score so I could make no enemies. These tactics could be enough to get me out alive.

They weren't.

I was nervous in the arena; I knew that if I ran into the cornucopia I was as good as dead. So I ran the opposite way. I had no weapons or food, but I was intelligent enough to survive for a while. The first night was spent with nightmares of children being slaughtered at my hands, the morning I woke up tears covered my face. I just hoped I would get out of here alive.

But hope isn't enough.

I wondered around taking food from anyone, I was sly about it taking enough to live but not enough that they would notice. My main target for food and supplies were the careers; I didn't feel bad about taking from them as they were trained to be cold hearted killing machines. My intelligence helped as I could step over the mines without blowing them up and I could also do this while hiding from another tribute. I hated Cato the most; he could kill easily with a smile on his face. In those moments when I witnessed him killing someone, I deeply wanted to kill him.

I didn't.

The fire girl cut my food supply. I knew she was intelligent enough to do so, it really was a shame she couldn't act though. There weren't many of us left and the hunger was growing inside of me, burning my throat. My promise to my mother seemed to be fading with every second. I wanted to fight and hold on the ray of hope.

I couldn't.

I knew I couldn't fight the other tributes, I was no fighter. I was always told you learn to fight or you learn to run, so I learnt to run. I was about to give up when a feast was announced, the ray of hope appeared again. Maybe there was a weapon or some water, anything would do. There could be anything as long as it helped me hide.

There wasn't.

I received one meal, just one. My hope burned out in front of my eyes. I let the silent tears cascade down my cheeks. They wanted me to die; they wanted it to be painful. They didn't like the fact that I was hiding and not out there giving them a good show. I didn't want to die.

But I did.

I had been stupid to think I could win but now death was inevitable. Sleep did not come to me that night and my eyes felt heaving and my stomach hurt from the lack of food. If I was going to die I wanted to die in my own way but know I did not have the option. Everybody in Panem knew I was going to die and right at that moment I realised it to.

Death was right there.

I didn't want to die but life wasn't an option anymore. I crept around the arena being careful to keep hidden. I walked around for what felt like hours just searching for death… and then I found it. Death in the form of a berry however, this was not any berry; this was nightlock. The boy from district 12 had picked them preferable to eat and at that moment I knew I was saving him from death. When the boy turned around I jumped out of my hiding place towards the poison. I lowered myself next to the nightlock; I picked a single one up and watched it shine like the deadliest of weapons. I let a single tear slip from my eye.  
"I'm sorry mother." I whispered before slipping the poison into my mouth.

And just like that it was over.

* * *

**AN: So this is my last headcannon for a while guys! I'm going to write a Clato story that will start from a young age and move up through their life! I hope you enjoyed my headcannon, thank you for reading.**


End file.
